Addiction
by whitetyger123
Summary: Alfred gets fed up with his perfect life and goes to buy some pot, not knowing that he would get attached to the dealer. Rated m for a lot of reasons rp written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture.
1. Chapter 1

Blowing out the smoke from his fag, the Brit glanced up at the sky. Not that you could see any stars in this overly bright city. Glancing at the man beside him, he let out a sigh. "We haven't sold much tonight, have we?"

"It's Tuesday." The other blond murmured, taking the cigarette for himself to take a deep drag. "Tuesday has never been a good day for any business." Monday was done so people weren't upset, and it wasn't close enough to the weekend for them to pine after the relaxation.

Nodding, Arthur took back the cigarette. A woman and her little son were walking past, staring at them, so he stuck up his middle finger and snarled at them. He gave a satisfied laugh as they hurried away. "Wankers."

Chuckling under his breath at his friend's 'enthusiasm', Matthew leaned more of his weight against the wall behind him and looked around some more. It really wasn't a good day for business, but all he could hope for was that tomorrow would be better. At least this way he was given a small break. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and absentmindedly played with a ball of lint he found. "We may as well just go home; no one is buying so there's no point."

Eyeing the strange couple, Alfred stepped closer with a grin. "Hey... Are you two drug dealers?" They sure as hell looked like drug dealers, anyway. And he was told this was the place to go.

"What's it to you? Bloody Yank." Arthur grumbled, pushing himself off the wall to get a better look at the boy. "You better not be trying to pull a fast one on us."

Eyes going wide, Alfred waved his hands. "No! I wouldn't do that! You see..." he leaned forward, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, and whispered, "I wanna buy some pot."

Watching the two fight, Matthew elbowed his friend and nodded towards his uniform. His nose crinkled in amusement at how secretive the blond was being about what he wanted to purchase. Though it made sense from how he probably grew up.

"Gakuen high, eh?" Arthur sneered, poking the emblem on his chest. "Why would any preppy jock from there want to be friends with Mary Jane?"

Covering the emblem, Alfred looked at the other guy who wasn't speaking. "I... Didn't have time to change... But look I have money!" He was mainly speaking to the silent guy, hoping he would say something.

Matthew watched with silent eyes as the aforementioned money was brought out. He quickly snatched it up to count before nodding at Arthur. He in fact had more than enough for the crap they had, but he wasn't going to go easy on him; not when he was so eager.

Nodding back to his friend in return, Arthur sighed. "You're a damn lucky kid. Normally we don't cater to the likes of your kind, but apparently Matthew thinks we should make an exception." Opening up his heavy leather jacket, he fished around in one of the hidden pockets before procuring a small bag of weed.

Grinning, Alfred took the weed. This was so awesome! "Thanks Matthew." Which was apparently his name. Then he looked to the British guy. "And what do you mean 'the likes of me'? Just because I go to school."

"It's not the education." Arthur grunted, leaving it at that. Damn kid, thinking that just because they had a family their lives would be without pain. Well, they learnt that was wrong the hard way. "Now bugger off unless you want something else. You're scaring away our business."

Hiding the pot in his leather jacket, Alfred nodded. "Alright, fine. You should be nicer to your paying customers." He smiled and waved, going off into the lighter parts of the street.

It wasn't until the student was but a speck on the horizon that Matthew spoke up. "What a character." He murmured, a small smile on his lips. It wasn't every day that they had someone like him buy drugs. Even if it was just marijuana, since they didn't want to be caught with anything harder than that at the moment as it was.

Snorting, Arthur closed his eyes and put his head against the wall. "That bag will probably last him a year or more, knowing their type. We won't be seeing him again."


	2. Chapter 2

It was if fate had wanted to spite the Englishman as he saw a sadly familiar face bound towards the two men. "Oh God save the queen, he's back." He sighed deeply, passing his flask of whiskey to Matthew so he could put his hands in his pockets. It was strange that he could recognize him without his uniform, but it was even more strange that said kid wasn't wearing it on a weekday. "Skipping school Yank?"

"No. I got suspended. Got caught smoking pot on school grounds." He almost smiled. They couldn't make fun of him now, he was just like them, breaking rules and such. Maybe now this Matthew would talk to him. "So do you guys just stand here all day?"

"It's not like we have any other options. Are you going to buy anything?" Arthur snapped, not wanting to deal with this little fucking ball of sunshine. Not when he was supposed to be keeping his eyes out for potential customers.

The other blond tugged a hand through his wavy locks experimentally as he looked at the student. He wanted to know what his name was, but there was no way he would ask. It was already bad that Arthur let slip what his own name was.

Shrugging, Alfred put his hands in his pockets. "No, I still have some." He grinned, watching the silent one take a swig from a bottle. And he watched as a brunette man walked up to him and smiled at Matthew.

Barely paying attention to the blond since he now had a customer, Matthew held out his hand and waited for the money to be placed in it. He quickly counted it, handed it and the whiskey to Arthur and grabbed the man's wrist to pull him into the alleyway behind where they were standing.

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing here still?" Arthur grumbled, not liking how the Yank's eyes followed Matthew intriguingly.

Pointing after them, Alfred tilted his head. "What's that all about? Don't you two work together?"

Snorting, he explained. "Not when he does that, we don't." Seeing the look of surprise, he continued. "You didn't think we sold just one illegal substance, did you? Why would we work together if that was all we did?" If anything he was the reason matt didn't have all of the STD's because he would be too laid-back about the necessity of using a condom.

Eyes going wide, Alfred stuttered. "Y-you mean he's... He's a... You know?" Holy crap, he had only heard of male prostitutes before, but had never met one. He didn't know there were enough gay guys to have a male one.

"He prefers the term 'freelance night companion', but he's a prostitute." Arthur explained with a small bark of laughter at the other's shocked face. "If you're going to hang around here any longer I'm going to need your name." Maybe that would get the skittish kid to run back to his family and inherited wealth.

"Alfred. And I heard some guys call you Arthur." And of course the quiet one was Matthew. But seriously, who would have thought he was a whore? He looked so... So... Not like a whore.

Leaning more of his weight against the wall, he took a sip of alcohol. "If you're waiting for him to be done, you may as well bugger off. He won't talk to you." He wouldn't tell the lad that Matthew could talk, since it seemed as if he was infatuated with the 'angelic' blond.

Face falling, Alfred actually looked at the blond man. "Why won't he talk to me? Just because I go to fucking private school? What's wrong with that?"

"Bloody prat, so obsessed with himself." Arthur muttered under his breath with a shake of his head. "It will be all your fault if we get caught because of you. Just thought you'd like to have that on your conscience." They could both hear the grunts coming from the alley and although the brit couldn't care less, he could easily tell that Alfred was affected.

Frowning, Alfred crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm a cop, how could I get you arrested? I didn't tell my school where I got the pot." Even if the noises were bugging him, this was the first time he had heard Matthew's voice. Unless that was the other guy...

Looking over at the blond, Arthur answered. "You don't exactly look like us Yank. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get your knickers in a bunch hearing Matthew as he's shagged." With a small smirk, he went back to the bottle. "You're family is probably wondering where their darling American son is."

Biting his lip, Alfred tried blocking out the sounds. "Come on, I'm not like a prep or anything." Even if he was in the football team, but it wasn't like he was the captain! He checked his watch and sighed. "But, for a completely different reason than the ones you mentioned, I have to catch the next bus."

"Sure lad. Just make sure if you come back it's to buy something." Arthur laughed as Alfred started to walk away. God the kid was hilarious. It was like he had never heard people fucking before. Probably would find it traumatizing to know his parents did it.

He watched as a few minutes later, the man walked out of the alley, breathing heavily and tugging at his shirt that was inside out. He was soon followed by Matthew who came to stand beside him as if nothing had happened. "You have cum on your mouth."

Matthew raised his hand to brush it away. "Thanks. Did the 'Yank' leave?" He figured he would as soon as he saw what he was doing, but he wasn't sure if he actually heard the blond or Arthur above the man's moans. "You didn't mentally scar him too much, did you Arthur?"

Laughing, Arthur handed over the almost empty bottle of alcohol. "I think the sounds did that. The poor kid looked like he had never heard people have sex before!" Stupid virgin.

"Did you get his name?" The Canadian asked, gulping down the little bit of the whiskey left in the flask. Hissing at the burn, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He wouldn't admit it to Arthur, but the rich kid reminded him of how he used to be...

Glancing at his partner, Arthur grunted. "So what if I did, he's just a customer, and not a very good one at that." But then he smiled at him, turning back. "It's Alfred. I think he may be a problem though, he seems pretty taken with you."

Shrugging, he questioned. "Is that really that bad? Maybe if I keep playing the silent one he'll get intrigued enough to buy me." As much as he didn't want to drag Alfred down with them. Not since he didn't want this life in the first place. Arthur was the only one that paid him any heed, but he didn't want to wish that on someone as charismatic as the blond. Licking his lips, Matt was glad that he had some whiskey left to wash the taste of the man out of his mouth.

"True. How much did you get for that last guy anyway?" He asked, taking out the money they had gotten today so far. It was pretty good seeing as it wasn't even three o'clock yet. Usually they hardly got anyone till dark.

"Thirty, but that's still good for a blow job in the middle of the day." Still, it made his jaw and throat sore for the rest of the day and that was unfortunate. "Do you think we're gonna sell more or can we head in at seven tonight?" He wanted to make a proper meal for the two of them at Ivan's house, even if that meant having to sleep with the giant. It gave them a nicer place to sleep and a proper kitchen.

Well, we got enough today to pay off the Angels for the drugs. Should be fine." Standing up, he pulled his jacket further across his body so it could keep out the cold. "Tomorrow will be better sales, anyway."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Matthew started to think of things he could make. "Thursdays are good days." He murmured in reply, losing his concentration as he daydreamed about actually having a comfortable bed. Sure his ass hurt after, but it was worth it. "What do you want to eat?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday. At this point I would even be willing to eat a greasy hamburger." Which, though he would never admit it, would still be a step up from his own cooking.

Walking forward, he looked over his shoulder at his friend and co-worker. "Let's go now then. Ivan will be happy to see us again." Since that meant he would also have to pitch in for the ingredients, or Matt could just make something out of the pickings there; even if it would probably just be vodka and condiments. "Plus I could use a proper meal as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Alfred turned a corner and smiled. Matthew was all alone! He walked up to him and copied his stance, leaning against the wall. "Hey, your limey man isn't here today."

Matthew's eyes widened a fraction before nodding curtly. Arthur was always better at doing business with the gang, since Matthew looked too 'innocent' they would rarely sell to both of them. Plus he actually couldn't stand up for himself well in a fight unlike his friend. He gave Alfred a quizzical look, trying to ask with his eyes just why he was here again.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here, since it's a weekend. But I guess you're always here." He was beginning to wish Arthur was here, at least it wouldn't be such a one sided conversation.

It wasn't like Matthew could tell the other off to get him to leave, so he just nodded again. After all, this was his job and they didn't make enough throughout the week to justify taking two whole days off. Plus it was the weekends that they sold the slightly harder drugs when they got their hands on them. Tilting his head to the side, the blond pushed his hair behind his ear as he looked at Alfred.

Feeling the eyes on him, Alfred glanced at Matthew and saw how beautiful a colour his eyes were. He hadn't noticed before because they were usually hidden by his hair and glasses. "Hey I was wondering..." but just then a guy came up, whispering to Matthew.

Keeping Alfred's gaze from the corner of his eye, Matthew nodded as the man pulled back. Once again he grabbed a hold of his wrist to bring him to the alley, only after making sure he had enough. It wasn't until the second time Arthur and he got cheated that they demanded the cash upfront.

"Wait!" Alfred found himself yelling, and grabbed a hold of Matthews other wrist. He started blushing as the drug dealer turned around and looked at him questionably. "I-I'll pay more than him."

Matthew couldn't help himself as his eyes went wide. Did he really mean that or did he just not want to hear again? He opened his mouth to ask before shutting it slowly. Who could refuse more money? Nodding, Matthew whispered in the other man's ear quickly before going to Alfred with a small, seductive smile.

Breathing heavily, Alfred really didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he was excited. They got into the alley and he gave a grin behind him to the man, who went off to go look for another prostitute. "So... What do we do now?" They went behind a dirty dumpster, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Holding out his hand, Matthew continued to smile. Though now it was more of a grin at how pathetically aroused Alfred was, he was still excited for the money. There was no way he'd do this without it even if he did somewhat trust the other blond.

Slightly confused, Alfred then quickly understood. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his wallet and put it on top of the dumpster. "There. So... Can I kiss you?" Because he really wanted to kiss him.

Matthew nodded before closing the distance between the two of them. He put one hand on the American's jaw and another on his hip, waiting for him to make the first move. It wasn't fair just how much fun he was going to have with this

Surging forward, Alfred kissed him with an open mouth. Holy crap, he didn't even know he was gay before this. But something about Matthew made him want to get to know him, and to be able to hear his voice. Maybe he could hear it with what they were going to do.

Amused with just how enthusiastic the blond was, Matthew let him take control of the embrace. His own hands trailed down to grab Alfred's lower back to pull them together more. Inching them towards the wall, he used his knee to spread open the rich boy's legs.

Moaning into the kiss, Alfred grabbed blindly at Matthews butt, pulling him closer at the same time. God, even though he was paying for it, this was so great. "Ah... Matthew..."

Pushing their chests together, Matthew gasped lightly as his thigh started to grind up into Alfred's budding erection. Either he was still a virgin or he had been gay for a while and never had been with a man. Still, it wasn't his place to judge; after all he was a whore.

For a second, the American just thought about continuing like this, but then remembered he was paying for it. He went for Matthew's fly, fingers shakily getting it undone. He was still leaning against the grungy wall, and could feel something slimy on his back.

Putting his own hand on top of Alfred's, Matthew smiled. That's right, undo my pants so you can get to the main part, Matthew thought to himself. Poor kid was probably freaked out of his mind by now. It might not have been helping that he wasn't speaking, but it would be worth it.

Not really sure what to do, Alfred pushed Matthew's pants down, which was easy since they were so loose on his small frame. Pushing up the blond's shirt, Alfred was amazed by just how skinny he was, sickly so.

Leaning his neck to the side, Matthew signalled that he could kiss there. After all, it was nice to have some foreplay, especially if the client didn't know better than to just get his own pleasure. He could care less that he was half naked but it was once again obvious that Alfred was way out of his element; having sex in an alley during the day after being caught smoking pot would probably do that to some.

Immediately, Alfred started sucking on a part of that smooth neck. But his erection was getting painful, so he quickly undid his pants so that it was let out. "Matthew, god... I don't know what to do..."

Putting a silencing finger on the boy's lips, Matthew let it trail down his clothed chest and abdomen before reaching the trail of golden hair. Tugging on it lightly, he slipped to his knees and gazed up at the flustered blond before gently flicking his tongue out to meet the bead of precum.

Closing his eyes, Alfred let his head fall back against the wall. At this point, he didn't care if it took an hour long shower to get the grime out of his hair. Fuck, that felt so good. "Ah, more god more please..." He wasn't even sure if the pleas reached Matthew's ears, but this would so be worth the money.

Matthew took the head into his mouth, letting his tongue spin against the smooth surface. The groans Alfred was giving him made the Canadian certain that at least he had never gotten a good blow job, or one at all. Still, he let him grasp at his hair and thrust into his relaxed throat as he moved to suck on the length.

Looking down, Alfred watched his shaft go in and out of Matthew's mouth, moving his hair with his hand so it wouldn't get in the way. Ah, it just felt so good! "Nng, Matthew... I'm... Ohgod!"

Quickly reaching up, Matthew clamped his fingers down around the base of Alfred's cock. He wasn't done yet, and the Canadian wasn't going to let him cum like that. No, especially not when he could go even further. He took one of Alfred's hands and lightly placed it on his throat. Before he could ask why, he slowly started to deep throat his length, letting Alfred feel his throat expand as the cock stretched it open.

Moaning loudly, Alfred was frustrated at not being able to cum, but amazed at what he was feeling. He was really that far down Matthew's throat? He didn't even know that was possible! But it felt so fucking good. "Matthew god let me cum..."

Simultaneously, Matthew get go of Alfred' cock and swallowed around the part in his throat. It wasn't even a second later before he heard the other man groan loudly and felt warmth slide down his esophagus. He slowly released the dick from his mouth, rubbing his jaw as he licked the taste off his lips. It wasn't bad, but in his business it was better than nothing.

Panting off his high, Alfred already knew he wanted more. He still hadn't heard Matthew's voice. He already saw the blond going for his wallet, but grabbed his arm. "I-I'll pay for more, but I wanna... Go all the way."

This kid really was crazy, wasn't he? Still, Matthew nodded; how could he say no now? He really must have been rich if he was wasting all his money on a whore. Did his parents even care that their money was disappearing?

Going down to his shed jeans, he searched the pockets before taking out a foil package. Handing it over, Matthew went beside him and leaned over the wall, gazing at him with the same lust-filled eyes.

Taking the packet, Alfred stroked himself a few times to get it up again, then put the condom on. Holy crap, Matthew looked so sexy like that. Going forward, the American put his hand on his back, and placed himself at his entrance.

Watching as Alfred lined himself up, Matthew had half a mind to freak out at him for not preparing him. Instead he let the blond do what he wanted since it just meant he could get more money. He was practically stretched all the time now.

Gasping at the sudden tightness, Alfred grabbed Matthew's hips and pulled him forward. This felt even better than the blowjob! The condom scrunched up a little, but it was still worth it.

Mirroring Alfred's gasp at the tightness, Matthew let the other bury himself deep in his ass. This was his job and he had to let the customer do what he wanted. If that was to not prepare him nor give him time to adjust then that's what happened.

Thrusting, Alfred put his head down on Matthew's shoulder and breathed heavily. He was continuously swallowed by the tight heat, making his head be filled with pleasure. Why would anyone not want to feel this good?

Matthew let Alfred have free reign over the thrusts. Instead, he grabbed his own cock and started to jerk himself off. It wasn't like he was going to be getting off from a virgin, but he still wanted pleasure. With a sigh, he arched into the embrace, wanting Alfred to finish for the second time.

"Oh god, this is so good..." So unbelievable, how amazing it was. Alfred didn't know if he had ever felt anything like this.

Squeezing around the shaft, Matthew smiled at the deep moan and continued rippling his muscles. Hopefully it would drive his butt-virgin cock over the edge sooner. It seemed to be doing the trick since his thrusts were becoming even sloppier.

Groaning, Alfred wrapped his hands around Matthew's thin chest and held him close as he came. It just felt so good that he couldn't help it. As all his juices were milked from him, he pulled out and took off the filled condom, throwing it in a corner.

Matthew waited a second before he gasped, climaxing against the soiled wall. He reached for the wallet, sliding out a wad of what seemed to be twenties and fifties before smiling. For being a virgin, he wasn't half bad. Sure he wasn't stretched and his prostate was maybe hit only twice, but he had potential.

Stepping back, Alfred smiled. Stumbling a little, he found purchase against the dumpster. Blindly he reached down, putting himself in his pants, but mainly he watched Matthew put his clothes back on over his sweaty body.

It didn't take much for Matthew to realize he was being watched. The bright afternoon sun made the moment slip away quickly but not before he quickly kissed Alfred's cheek. If he felt special, he would come back. Maybe not for pot, but if he kept getting sex his rate could increase without him knowing any better. Even if he would feel kind of terrible because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe they actually put me in jail for the day." Arthur complained about the day before. "Just because they caught me with some pot, really."

Sniffing against the September air, Matthew murmured. "At least it wasn't something harder. Pot was just a warning." If Arthur got caught with ecstasy or the occasional vial of heroin they sold then Matt wouldn't be sure if he would be able to get him out.

Grunting in agreement, Arthur looked through his pockets, seeing how much more they had to sell for the night. "Hope nothing bad happened while I was away."

"Alfred came back." When Arthur looked at him strangely he added. "He bought me. I made enough to stay in a hotel if you want tonight."

Lifting an eyebrow, Arthur looked away. "I would rather get some food. The police said it would be warm out tonight." He gave a sigh, looking back to Matthew. "He might be a problem if he gets too attached you know."

Looking to the ground, he kicked a pebble. "Would it really be that bad if he was paying me? I mean it would be just like how Francis always comes to me." Though Alfred was much more endearing than the French pervert ever was.

Shaking his head, the Brit blew out some smoke. "It's not just that. What if you're with a customer and he pulls you away?" They were silent for a moment when Arthur smiled. "So, how was the school boy, anyway?"

Glad to get away from the touchy subject, he smiled. "A complete and utter virgin. Barely knew where to put it never mind the foresight to stretch me."

"God I hope he payed you well. Was he small enough to not really need stretching?" Because that would be hilarious if he was. Something he could use against him if he came here again.

Matthew shrugged. "He wasn't too big but it would have felt better with some preparation. Plus I just took money from his wallet so I doubt he realizes just how much he 'paid' me."

Laughing, Arthur looked up at the sky. "Well, as long as you got enough money for it." God, he needed a drink. "Hey, you should get him hooked on something. It's good to have lifelong customers."

"...That could work." It almost felt too cruel but they needed to be able to make money. Sure selling himself would make some, but not enough if Alfred did end up getting jealous over the other men.

Nodding, Arthur patted him on the back. "Good. It's tea time, we should eat something." And next time schoolboy came here, they could get him addicted. It was all so easy.

Following Arthur to the closest coffee shop, Matthew thought it over. He didn't want Alfred to have the same lifestyle, but if he was rich then hopefully he wouldn't succumb to the addiction. "When should I talk to him?" He asked, wanting to think of something else.

Shrugging, the older delinquent took a sip of his tea. "Whenever he shows up again I suppose. If he shows up at all." Maybe now that he had sex with Matthew, he had gotten what he wanted.

"Ok, sounds good." He couldn't help but feel somewhat upset that there was a small chance he would never see Alfred again. He was just so different than the rest of his customers that it was a break to be able to see someone so normal.

.oOo.

Damn, why was he here again? Alfred found himself at the street corner, walking up to the two drug dealers. Again.

Seeing the rich boy, Arthur nudged Matthew and nodded towards his 'friend'. "So you couldn't stay away, eh?" Arthur smirked, laughing inwardly at Alfred's awkwardness.

"Well, I had nothing else to do, so..." He looked down to the floor, remembering what had happened last time he was here. He really hoped Matthew didn't tell Arthur...

Smirking, he pat Alfred on his back. "So I heard you lost your virginity!" He laughed as the American spluttered in indignation. "Was it how you always imagined it? Going into an alley and snagging like rabbits I assume."

"I wasn't a virgin..." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Matthew. Crap, why did he tell him that?

Giving a fake sigh, Arthur's expression turned serious. "You could have at least stretched him a bit! Even two fingers would have helped the poor lad out more than nothing." He felt around in his pocket to make sure he still had the small tablet.

Blushing, Alfred mumbled a small "sorry" before looking away. How was he supposed to know he had to stretch him? If Matthew had sex as much as he seemed to, shouldn't it not be a problem?

Watching the other blond become nervous, Matthew couldn't help but feel sorry for what they were about to do to him. Alfred wasn't made for their lifestyle and yet they were going to make him into one of them.

Arthur just laughed again. "No worries this time, but keep it in mind." Looking over to his friend, they both nodded. "But don't worry, this time is on us."

Confused, Alfred saw Arthur pass something to Matthew, and then the blond walked over to him, suddenly kissing him on the mouth.

Holding onto Alfred's face, Matthew licked his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He then pushed the small tablet from his mouth to the other man's, making sure he swallowed it before pulling back.

"What was that?" Alfred asked, still able to feel the pill in his throat. Obviously it was some type of drug, because he really doubted he would be getting vitamins from these two.

Leaning against the wall, Arthur smirked with his green eyes half-mast. "That, my American friend, was the closest thing to pure happiness." Sure it would take a while for it to work, but if he stayed here then the two dealers would be able to watch over him.

Still confused, Alfred shrugged and went with them to lean on the wall. "I don't feel any different." What the hell was he talking about, pure happiness?

* * *

Now it's time to play Guess the Drug! Whoever can guess the drug Alfred just took gets om nom nom-ables for a whole year! (offer only applies if you are a unicorn)


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later, Matthew looked beside him at Alfred. The drug had started to show it's affects, putting a giant grin on his face. He looked so happy, but the two men knew why he was that way.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked, knowing just how he was feeling. He had never done ecstasy before but he had heard from other dealers what it made people feel like.

"I feel... Like I love you." Alfred said, his grin not leaving his face. "I just... Love all of you..." He left the wall, needing to move, and went up to a homeless guy, hugging him. "I love you, I just love you."

Before he got hurt, Matthew went up behind him and pulled him back to the wall. He must have been feeling really good to hug some random person walking by.

Arthur looked to Matthew and smiled. "I think he's ready now." After all, this was Matthew's part of the addiction. Offer Alfred ecstasy and sex and he would never leave them.

Wrapping his arms around Matthew, Alfred smiled into his shoulder. "I love you. This is amazing. I love you so much." He just loved, everything deserved love! And music! Why wasn't there music playing?

Slipping from Alfred's grasp, Matthew grabbed his hand and pulled him to the alley. Arthur would make sure no one came down here while Alfred rode off his four-hour high. That would give Alfred enough time to fuck him all he wanted.

Still latched on, Alfred walked with him wherever he was going. "I love you, do you know that? Matthew, I looooooove you~"

Taking him to a corner of the alleyway, Matthew just let Alfred hang off him. The blond couldn't stop moving or confessing his 'love' to him, so he was just waiting for him to decide that he wanted sex.

"I've never felt anything like this... That's why I love you, I just love you so much!" He tried to get even closer to Matthew, but just ended up making them both fall to the ground.

As endearing as it was to be constantly told that he was loved, Matthew knew it was just because of the drug that he was saying it. Instead, he leaned over Alfred and kissed him softly, waiting for the blond to deepen the kiss.

Moving his tongue, Alfred sloppily kissed him. So much love! He liked this, it was great, so fun and amazing and... Love, so much love.

Matthew managed to flip them so that Alfred was on top. He reached down and palmed the front of his jeans so he knew exactly what he was trying to do with him. At this rate he was amazed the blond could even stay still enough to kiss him.

Gasping, Alfred pulled back and grinned even more. "You love me too." Obviously, since he was touching him there. Reaching his own hand down, the American opened his fly and started running his fingers along his length.

At least he understood that. Matthew let his own hand delve into the American's pants, moving his hand away from his length. He started to slowly rub the shaft with his fingertips, feeling as Alfred became more and more aroused.

"But but I have to stretch you!" Alfred somehow remembered Arthur's warning, through his happy haze. "Because I love you!"

Nodding to show that he understood, Matthew gently pushed Alfred so he was sitting. Then he worked his own pants down, taking Alfred's fingers in his mouth to lube them up. Hopefully he would know how to stretch him somewhat even though he was fucked up right now.

Moaning as he felt that pink tongue between his fingers, Alfred pulled them out and hugged Matthew again. "I love you."

Pulling back, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand again and put the fingers in his mouth. He figured it would be the only way he would get stretched for sure this time. He would still have to put the fingers in his ass anyways with how much Alfred was moving, but it would be ok.

"Marry me! I love you so much!" So, so much. This was like his whole life now, he just wanted to be with him!

Sucking harder on the fingers, Matthew pushed down his blush and continued to slick up Alfred's fingers. Slipping his tongue between the fingers, he continued to make out with them before pulling away and putting them near his entrance.

His fingers practically forced into the tight entrance, Alfred moaned, imagining them as his cock. "I love your ass. I love your eyes. I love... The moon!"

Reaching for the other hand, Matthew put it on his hardening cock. He wanted to feel good this time too and Alfred was so out of it that he needed to take control.

"I love your penis." Alfred squeezed his hand, but lightened up when he saw Matthew wince in pain. He didn't know his own strength most of the time, never mind when he was this fucked up.

Grimacing at the pain, Matthew mentally slapped his forehead. These next few hours were going to be painful; literally and figuratively. He reached down and moved Alfred's hand so that he was thrusting his fingers in his hole instead of just having them sit inside him.

Thrusting his own hips, Alfred groaned at the friction he had with Matthew's crotch. He added a third finger on his own accord, enjoying the quiet squishing sounds that accompanied his movements. He loved those noises.

Sighing as he finally felt a bit of pleasure, Matthew smiled at just how happy Alfred was. There was probably no way he could get the blond to stop smiling now. Still, he could feel that he was stretched so he grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled the fingers out, rolling his hips to signal he was ready.

Taking his hands, Alfred immediately grabbed Matthew by the legs, lifting them and putting them on his shoulders so he could get at his ass. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He found himself chanting as he pushed inside.

Leaning his head back at the penetration, Matthew didn't even need to hint for Alfred to start moving his hips quickly. It was strange just how much more knowledgeable the blond was when he was on ecstasy. Curling his hands into fists, he lay there and let himself be fucked by Alfred who didn't seem to be able to say anything but 'I love you'.

Seeing Matthew's cock bobbing with his every thrust, Alfred quickly decided that he loved it, so he grabbed onto it, with a lighter grip this time. As he snapped his hips forward, he jerked off the lovable cock, wanting to see it happy.

Keeping the small sounds mostly to himself, Matthew closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure occasionally washing through his body. He still sucked at actually being good, but his enthusiasm once again made up for that fact. The only thing was that he would have to deal with him for the next few hours...

Almost two hours later, Alfred was almost passing out, but he still didn't because he was just so happy and he loved everything and he kept fucking Matthew and he loved Matthew and he felt so good. "I... Love!" but he didn't finish his sentence as he had another dry orgasm, his sperm gone a long time ago.

Cumming again for the fifth time, Matthew gasped as his cock was jerked more. As a whore he was used to being treated roughly, but having sex for almost two hours straight was too much. He pushed Alfred off him and went over to the wall, pulling himself up on shaky legs. Before Alfred could ask what he was doing, he grabbed his cheap cell and turned on one of the mp3's on there. People on ecstasy loved music, right?

Eyes going wide, Alfred looked for the source of the music, Alfred's body unconsciously started moving. "What's this song? I love this song! It's an amazing song! I love this band! What is this band?" Soon he was full out dancing, arms over his head. "Dance with me Matthew!"

Rolling his eyes, Matthew put his clothes back on before approaching Alfred. This was much better than being fucked for another two hours, but he still needed to get Alfred somewhat decent. After all, he was wearing the same condom the whole time and was otherwise completely naked.

Feeling a hand on his cock, Alfred smiled as the rubber was taken off. "Dance with me dance with me!" He grabbed Matthew by the arms and started twirling him around, not noticing as the drug dealer was bent over.

Grimacing at the pain coming from his ass, Matthew quickly pushed Alfred against the wall to immobilize him. Grabbing the rejected shirt, he slipped it over Alfred's head then went for his pants. He'd just have to deal with not having underwear.

Pouting at the fact that he wasn't dancing anymore, Alfred looked to the sky. He loved the sky. Maybe he could go there one day to give it a kiss. For now he settled for kissing Matthew, which he did as the sober man stood up from doing up his pants.

Pulling away from the kiss, Matthew placed his finger kindly on his lips. Once the hyperactive blond fell silent, he forcibly pushed him down by his shoulder. Making sure he knew to stay, he went back to the street where Arthur was standing and openly groaned. "Please tell me you have some sort of painkillers. And water."

Laughing, the Brit looked at his friend. "You know very well the only painkiller I have is pot. Did he not stretch you again or something?" He started looking through his bag for the bottle of water he had this morning.

Narrowing his eyes, Matthew grumbled; he wasn't in the best mood from dealing with Mr. Ecstasy for the last few hours. "He did but we just had sex for two hours. I think anyone would be sore." Plus the water was for Alfred so he didn't die of dehydration.

"You poor lad, I would have just tied him up to wait out the high." He grabbed the water, handing it to Matthew. Then they both heard singing from the alley, some corny love song. "Your school boy is waiting for you."

Groaning, Matthew corrected him. "He's not my school boy. And you're the one that wanted me to have sex with him. I swear the only words in his vocabulary right now are I, love and you."

Rolling on the ground, Alfred found a bottle of something that smelled gross so he threw it at the wall. "Matthewwww I love youuuu!"

Snorting, Matthew went over to him and sat him up. Undoing the top of the water bottle, he knelt beside him and placed it on his lips. Hopefully he would get the hint and not make it for Matthew to want desperately to tie him up.

Taking a sip, Alfred realized how fucking thirsty he was. Taking the bottle in his own hands, he gulped down the rest of the bottle before grabbing onto Matthew's leg like a child finding his mother. "Don't leave me again, I love you."

Patting the blond's head, Matthew couldn't stop the small twinge in his heart. Maybe if he just played music on his phone for the remainder of his high than Matthew would have time to relax a bit. Fishing his cell out, he went back to his songs.

For the next hour, Alfred was dancing in the back alley, occasionally doing a strip tease for Matthew before being forced to put his clothes back on. A while after that, he started climbing on the dumpster to reach the sky. By then he was pretty tired, but there was so much to do!

After making sure the rich kid was on the ground safely, Matthew watched as his grin slowly slid off his face and his shoulders slumped. Well, at least the hard part was over. Now he just had to ride out his low with him.

"I... don't feel so good..." Alfred said, then ran to behind the dumpster, puking out everything in his stomach. Falling to the ground, he rested his head against the cold metal. "I don't like this Mattie..."

Moving the two of them so they were sitting away from the dumpster, Matthew ran his fingers through the other's hair to calm him down. If he thought it was bad seeing Alfred hyper, then seeing him sick made him feel even worse.

Burying his face into Matthew's shoulder, the American sniffed. "Why do I feel so bad? I want to feel good again..." Never in his life had he seen the world with so little color, the stars so dull and far away. And they had seemed so close just a little while ago.

Letting the blond collapse against him, Matthew continued to pet him and hold him close. It hurt him too much to see the happy American so depressed so he made a promise to himself that Alfred would never get the drug again. Arthur wouldn't like it, but he would just have to live with Alfred only buying him if anything.

Looking up, Alfred felt his bottom lip quiver. "Matthew, make me feel good again. Give me that stuff." Whatever it had been, he knew that it made him happy, and made him feel like he could do anything. Now he felt like there was no point to living, because everyone died in the end.

"You don't need it Alfred. I'll make sure you never have it again." Matthew murmured, the silence afterward feeling strange since he finally spoke. There was no way he'd let Alfred be this emotionally unstable again.

Tears finally leaking from his eyes, Alfred once again hid his face. "I can't even be happy that you talked to me!" His shoulders shook with held back sobs, the weight of the world crashing down on him. So he wasn't allowed to feel that good again? But why? Did Matthew _want_ him to feel like shit?

Holding Alfred close, Matthew just continued to pet the sobbing boy. "It's ok, you can cry if you want." He deserved it after everything they did to him. "Just let it all go, but promise me that you won't do it again. You don't need it."

Falling so his head was in Matthew's lap, he cried like he hadn't cried since his parents had divorced. What was the point in not doing it again? Anything anyone did was only wasting time till they died, so what if he did drugs to wast time? But he nodded nonetheless. "I promise." He said through sobs.

"Thank you." Matthew murmured, rubbing the rich boy's back. Time continued to pass between the two of them, Alfred crying until he started to hiccup then finally breath deeply while twitching as he fell asleep. At least he was somewhat sleeping, even if he woke up every couple minutes to cry again. It was amazing he was even getting the little sleep he was.

It was one of the times that he woke up that Alfred decided he wanted Matthew. Reaching into his pockets, he found a crumpled receipt. He dug his nail into it, knowing that it made a mark in the ink, and put his cell number on it. "Here, please take it."

"I can't take it." Matthew said, trying to push it back into Alfred's hand. "You need to go back to your parents and forget about all of this."

Shaking his head, Alfred stuffed the paper in Matthew's pocket. "I'll go home... if you go to your home." Because he had to have a home, didn't he? Even if it was a shitty home, it had to be better than here. Especially if drugs made you feel this bad.

Pausing, Matthew explained. "I can't go back home, my parents hate me because I'm gay." He could never forget just how angry they were when he confessed that he liked other men. That was the last time he ever saw them, and they were probably happy for that fact.

On the verge of tears again, Alfred hugged his waist. "Life sucks, you deserve better." God dammit why was everything so horrible?

* * *

And that is why you shouldn't do E lol. So just to let everyone know, next chapter will be the last. Anyway, here are the side effects of ecstasy taken from Wikipedia. Thanks Wiki for always being there when we need semi accurate information!

Alteration in consciousness  
A strong sense of inner peace and self-acceptance  
Diminished aggression, hostility, and jealousy  
Diminished fear, anxiety, and insecurity  
Extreme mood lift with accompanying euphoria  
Feelings of empathy, compassion, and forgiveness towards others  
Feelings of intimacy and even love for others  
Improved self-confidence  
The ability to discuss normally anxiety-provoking topics with marked ease  
An intensification of all of the bodily senses (sound, touch, smell, vision, hearing)  
Substantial enhancement of the appreciation for quality of music  
Mild psychedelia, consisting of mental imagery and auditory and visual distortions  
Stimulation, arousal, and hyperactivity (e.g., many users get an "uncontrollable urge to dance" while under the influence)  
Increased energy and endurance  
Increased alertness, awareness, and wakefulness  
Increased desire, drive, and motivation  
Analgesia or decreased painsensitivity

And after effects.

Psychological  
Anxiety and attention, focus, and concentration, as well as drive and motivation (due to depleted serotonin levels)  
Residual feelings of empathy, emotional sensitivity, and a sense of closeness to others (afterglow)  
Physiological  
Dizziness, lightheadedness, or vertigo  
Loss of appetite  
Gastrointestinal disturbances, such as diarrhea or constipation  
Insomnia  
Aches and pains, usually from excessive physical activity (e.g., dancing)  
Exhaustion  
Jaw soreness, from trismus or bruxism


	6. Chapter 6

Handing over a bag of pot to a middle aged guy, Arthur grumbled. "I have to take a piss." And in this neighborhood, the only place that would let you use their washrooms was at least fifteen minutes walk from here, and last time he pissed in the alley he had been caught by the cops. He did _not_ need another night behind bars.

"Don't waste too much time. I don't want to find you in some bar somewhere." Because the last time that happened he had gotten drunk and they had just barely enough to pay off his tab. He could handle business for a bit but not too long before someone found him easy enough to take advantage of.

Nodding, the Brit started walking away. "You can handle your own in a fair fight, if you don't mind hurting the other guy." He had seen Matthew fight very rarely, and he was usually pissed drunk, or was having an argument about hockey. At those times, the blond was scary.

Matthew just nodded. "I'll be fine if you hurry!" Laughing quietly, he watched as his friend walked away. Hopefully no one would want his services right now since it would be easier to just sell the drugs and not have to worry about being in the alley.

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur let out a sigh as he zipped up his fly. Bloody hell, he hardly made it. He started the walk back, glaring at a pack of guys that usually gave them trouble. "Wankers." He muttered under his breath as he passed them.

Getting to the corner, he raised an eyebrow at the fact that Matthew wasn't there anymore. He couldn't have waited half an hour to take a customer, could he? Lighting up a cigarette, he took a peek down the dark opening. Was it some old guy again? Or maybe that school...

"Shit!" He dropped his cigarette, running down the alley. Matthew was on the ground, a large bruise already evident on his face. "Matthew, Matthew are you alright?" But he got no response, and realized he was unconscious. Those fuckers, it was obviously them that did this! Fuck fuck fuck, what the bloody hell was he going to do?

It was then he remembered when, just two days ago, he made sure to put that school boy's number in his phone. Searching in Matthew's pocket, Arthur pulled it out and found the number.

"Answer, answer, answer!" Arthur muttered under his breath, hearing the ringing with his heart beat in his head. "Alfred!" He yelled as soon as the phone was picked up.

Slightly confused, Alfred cocked his head on the other end of the line. "Arthur?" At least he was the only person he knew with an accent. But it didn't make sense, if either of them would be calling him, wouldn't it be Matthew?

Grimacing, he muttered. "I need your help. Matthew... Matthew got fucked up by some people and is unconscious." It was obvious that at least one of his ribs were broken because even in his unconscious state his forehead was pulled together in pain. "If you don't want your boy-toy to die then you need to do something."

Gasping, Alfred gripped the phone. "Call the ambulance, idiot! I'm not a doctor, what can I do?" Why would anyone ever want to hurt Matthew! Was he going to be ok?

"Well it's not like we have any health care, you bloody git!" Arthur yelled into the mobile, clenching his teeth together. "Get here _now_. You're the only hope Matt has."

"God, I don't... Um look, call the ambulance, I'll find out a way to get the money!" He had some saved away, and the rest he might be able to ask for his parents to give him money... shit how the hell did this happen?

Hanging up quickly, Arthur phoned for an ambulance before kneeling down beside Matthew. He knew that his friend wasn't the strongest, so it wasn't fair that he made him do this with him. Matthew didn't deserve to live like this, not when he still had a family. Even if they did hate him, it would be better than being a whore and living on the street.

.oOo.

Matthew blinked his eyes slowly, gradually coming back to consciousness. All he could remember was getting punched and kicked for not having the drugs they wanted... Then why was he on a bed, in a clean room? And what was that beeping sound? And why was his arm hard to move?

Hearing the heart monitor speed up slightly, the nurse looked to the patient and smiled, seeing he was waking up. "Hello, young man. Finally awake, I see." She went over to his bed, grabbing a glass of water from the table, since he would probably be thirsty.

"W-Where am I?" He asked with a raspy voice. It seemed like a hospital, but he couldn't be there since it would cost too much money. Money that Arthur and he didn't have...

"In the recovery ward, hon. Now, I have a question for you. Is your full name Matthew Williams, by chance?" She put the glass to his mouth so he could drink, since it was obviously hard for him to talk with his mouth so dry.

Swallowing down the water, he blanched. Did the police find him? Where they going to put him in jail for prostitution and selling drugs? At least that would be better than sleeping on the street... "Yes... That is my name..."

Smile growing wider, she nodded. "That's good, are you feeling up for company?" She put the glass back down, making a mental note to fill it once she had a chance.

Nodding slowly, Matthew figured it would be better to give over to fate instead of waiting to draw it out. If he was going to jail, at least they would give him food and a bed. He couldn't help but think it could be something better by how happy the nurse sounded.

"Perfect." She went to the door, speaking to someone, and then opened the door wider so two blond adults could bustle into the room. With how they were acting, no one really noticed the other blond that slipped in behind them and stood by the door.

His eyes going wide, Matthew tried to sit up in his bed but hissed at the pain that blossomed from his ribs. "M-Mom?" He asked shakily, not believing that they were there. "Dad?"

Going to hug her son, Mrs. Williams stopped as she remembered he had two broken ribs. "Matthew, oh my baby!" She then went to hug him as carefully as she could, not wanting to hurt him but needing to hug him after so long.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Williams tried to hide the tears of joy that were jumping to his eyes. "Son, we missed you."

Unable to understand just what was happening, Matthew stayed silent as his parents fretted over him. Why did they suddenly care? They hated him when he ran away... It was then that he saw Alfred standing in the corner of the room with a sad smile. "Alfred?"

Staying in the corner, Alfred felt like he was intruding in this happy reunion. "Um, the doctor recognized you from a Missing poster... So we called them." Well, the hospital called them. They wouldn't even give him their number.

Looking back to his parents, he whimpered. "B-But you hated me... How can you miss me if you didn't want me in the first place?" He looked between his parents and Alfred, trying to figure out just what was happening.

"What? Oh Matthew, we don't hate you!" His mother brought a chair over so she could hold his hand that wasn't broken. "We were... shocked, but we still love you!" The past year without knowing where he was and if he was alright had been horrible!

"You... Don't?" Was he still dreaming? That would make sense since he was pretty sure he had a bad concussion... His parents were vividly upset that he was gay, so this couldn't be real. And why would Alfred be here anyways?

Standing by his wife, Mr. Williams nodded. "We could never hate you, you are our son Matthew." It was unfortunate that they had to find him in a hospital like this, but at least now he would be coming home.

Feeling incredibly awkward, Alfred decided that he wouldn't be missed if he slipped out for a while. Going to the cafeteria, he thought about how skinny Matthew was and ordered some food for him.

Almost as if a floodgate was opened, Matthew started to cry openly with a sad smile. "I-I-I thought you hated me so much s-so I r-ran away... I m-miss you..." It made him sad that he wouldn't be able to be with Arthur anymore, but at least he was saved from living on the streets for much longer. It would feel nice to have a proper shower for once and not have to do anything in return for it.

The three of them talked for a few hours, his parents just so glad that he was safe. Well, as safe as you can be with two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. Not to mention the many bruises. But he was going to be home, after so long! A while later, his parents had to go to work, because it turned out that he had woken up at four in the morning.

"We can stay if you want. We wouldn't want you to be lonely..." His mother was saying, hesitating as she put on her coat.

Matthew shook his head, still overwhelmed by everything that had happened. "It's ok... I don't want to ruin anything else..." He wanted to be able to talk to Alfred or Arthur again, but he wasn't sure just what happened with the two of them. Hopefully Arthur didn't get drunk last night and was safe somewhere.

They left with a few tearful good byes. Alfred saw that and slipped into the room, to see Matthew closing his eyes. He looked tired, so he didn't announce his presence.

"Al?" Matthew murmured, forcing himself to stay awake to talk to the rich kid. "Why did you do this?"

Thinking he meant the thing of food still in his hand, Alfred went to give it to him. "Well, I thought you would be hungry, so I-"

"Not that." Matthew cut him off, staring into his blue eyes with a small, confused frown. "This." He emphasized, gesturing to the hospital room. "And my parents..." Was it because you wanted me to have my life back just as much as I didn't want you to give up yours? He thought to himself.

"Oh..." Alfred sat down on the bed, making sure Matthew wasn't there. "Well, Arthur found you... Like that... And called me. I don't even know why he called me but he did so I told him to call an ambulance and I would take care of the bill."

Closing his eyes, Matthew whispered. "I'm not worth it." Sure his family was happy to see him now, but after they heard about what he was doing, then they wouldn't care. Not once they knew their little boy was a whore.

Pouting, Alfred wagged a finger at him. "Don't talk like that. Look Matthew, you can go home now, you don't have to be on the streets anymore."

"Why do you care? We... Arthur wanted to get to addicted to ecstasy. That's what we gave you. You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" He glanced at the bags under the blond's eyes. "And you've been feeling depressed; those are side-effects. He figured that if you were addicted then you would become a life long customer."

Opening his mouth to say something, Alfred closed it and looked down. He had pretty much figured that much out. "It... It got you to talk to me..." But then he looked up and pushed the food closer to Matthew. "Eat. You look like you haven't eaten in forever."

The smaller blond shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He wasn't very much at least, but it did smell good...

"But you need your strength to heal. Come on, please?" Because he was much too skinny to be healthy.

Sighing, Matthew pushed down his fatigue and sat up; staying mindful of his ribs as he moved. Taking the fork, he started to eat quietly. "Why do you care so much about me?"

Shrugging, Alfred stood up to give Matthew more room to eat and got the chair. "At first it was fascination, why you weren't talking to me. Then I wanted you to talk to me. Then you did, and now I can't stop thinking about you."

Matthew couldn't help but smirk. So Arthur was right about him being 'mysterious' to new customers. "Alright, but it's not like I'm important. There are probably a bunch of girls and guys at your school that like you." Alfred was definitely attractive enough, even if he could drive a sober person up the wall when he was fucked up on E.

"But they bug me. Look, let's not talk about this right now. We could talk about how I live like fifteen minute bus ride from your house!"

"How do you know where my parents live?" Mathew asked, his eyebrow raising. "And where is Arthur?"

"You were out for a few hours, so me and your parents talked for a while. And Arthur was in the ambulance with you but he said it would be against his religion to go into a government building."

Going back to his food, Matthew stayed silent. He had no more questions yet to ask Alfred and the food was really good after not eating properly for a year. He finished and looked up at Alfred's expectant face. "Thank you for the food." he murmured, his heart fluttering awkwardly at the happy smile he received.

.oOo.

Matthew was released a few days later. His parents were flitting around him, trying to make him more comfortable. Arthur watched from a distance.

Feeling awkward in his new, clean clothes, Matthew quickly excused himself from his parent and went to Arthur. "Apparently they didn't hate me..." He murmured, looking into the delinquent's bright green eyes.

Giving a small laugh, Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." He dug his hands into his pockets, trying to keep out the cold. Even being this close to the hospital was making him nervous, looking around for any official looking people.

"You could probably find your family too... I'll feel terrible knowing you're still out here..." Which was the truth after they looked after each other for the last year. "After all, whose going to cook for you?"

Sighing, Arthur shook his head. "Matthew, my mother was a whore. I was born into the streets, it's too late for me." He couldn't live a normal life, couldn't play by the rules.

Looking to the ground, he pulled at his too-tight shirt. "I can at least visit you and make sure you eat more than the burnt crap you can make. Ivan isn't going to be happy if you try and stay there without me." He would offer for him to stay at his house, but Matt already knew what the answer would be.

"No. I don't want to see either you or your new boyfriend near that street corner again." It was best that they both got their lives away from the drugs. Even if it would be nice, having school boy as a regular customer.

Narrowing his eyes, Matthew stated. "Alfred's not my boyfriend." Why would he think that?

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Matthew's waist, making sure not to touch his ribs. "Hey Mattie, I'm sleeping over at your house tonight, ok? I asked your parents already."

Using his cast to push Alfred off him, Matthew grumbled. "Did I say it was ok? Maybe I don't want you to be there the first night I'm back home." Glaring at Arthur pathetically, he reiterated. "He's not!"

Still laughing, the Brit rolled his eyes. "Sure he's not." He said sarcastically.

Blinking, Alfred tried to keep hugging Matthew. "Not what?"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he finally got out of the embrace. "Bye Arthur. I do want to see you again, even if it isn't there." Pulling Alfred behind him with his good arm, he went to his parents with a bittersweet smile. He wasn't sure if he would get completely used to living at home, but it was better than how he thought his life was going to be.

* * *

And that's it! Hope everyone liked this kinda short story. We sure enjoyed writing it. And, just letting everyone know, we will be starting to post a FrUK story, kinda angsty, so watch out for that probably next week. See ya!


End file.
